Skunkie Malone
Valerie "Skunkie" Malone is the Striped Skunk Ranger, formerly in Jungle Rumble and now the leader of the Reject Rangers. Biography Skunkie was born with Waardenburg's syndrome, which gave her partially white hair, two-toned eyes, and no hearing whatsoever. As her father was a famous musician, being completely deaf was a pretty crushing blow. She did cultivate an interest in music, being able to play the piano through learning the motions, 'listening' to music by feeling vibrations through her phone, etc. This, combined with her ability to read lips and lack of a hearing aide, made rumors spread in her school that she was only faking her deafness. As such, she didn't really have many friends growing up. When she, along with several of her classmates, had fallen into the secret chambers and awoken the jungle spirit who gave them their morphers, Skunkie thought it was like a dream come true. She was a hero, working alongside others chosen by the same destiny, bound together by fate. Sadly, it was not so. She tried to work with the others, but they also believed she could hear and didn't adjust their strategies accordingly, leaving her lost during battles as she couldn't hear what she was supposed to do it the fight. As such, she was kicked out after a few months, and left embittered by the situation. She found the Rejects Support Group online, and used it to vent for many months before deciding to do something productive with her morpher. At the same time she had to deal with her father, who wanted her to go to college instead of be a Ranger in the first place. It didn't help that when she tried to continue fighting evil, she got arrested and only escaped jail and publicity with his help. As such, she looked on Greg's List for a town in need of some Rangers, and eventually found one: Fockersville, Wyoming. She showed it to the rest of the forum, and though Frankie was reluctant to leave his own mission, Dean, Lucas and Kate jumped aboard. Flying out to Fockersville, Skunkie met up with her new teammates in the airport. They were all picked up by a nervous Mayor Nettles--the city was already under attack. A rat monster was turning Fockersville into cheese. Skunkie and the other Rangers were only to glad to start work right away. After the fight, they headed to city hall to get their paperwork out of the way, and then to their new living quarters-slash-base. It was a repurposed warehouse, but the Rangers didn't complain. Once they'd settled in, Skunkie PM'ed Frankie to tell him about the victory, and they had a brief chat. Afterwards Skunkie Skyped with her sister Vivian, and went to bed. War Games Skunkie, like the others, was snatched out of her own reality and deposited in an unfamiliar mazelike building, and each room she entered tried to kill her in one way or another. Thus when she bumped into someone in the dark, she turned on them before a couple of fireballs revealed them to be fellow Rangers. They started exploring the room, and discovered that it was full of giant spiders. Eventually the others found a door, and the Pink Ranger pointed it out to her. There they were able to recover and introduce themselves; along with the male Pink Ranger, Chikato, there was Hara Dragov of Kaiju Thunder and Mikey La Cross, a Kamen Rider. In the new room, they were attacked by evil duplicates of themselves. Hers taunted her, calling her a loser and saying her team was better off without her. The fight was interrupted by the other Rangers, who pulled them apart and tried to figure out which was the real Skunkie. It wasn't hard; the imposter acted belligerent and paranoid while the real girl thanked them for helping out. All of the doubles then vanished. The Rangers began looking for a way out, and discovered that the floor was a spiral staircase-style trapdoor. Personality Strongheaded and serious, although never to the point of being a drill sergant. She does have a wry sense of humor, which she mostly puts it to the side when serious things happen. She is also very sensitive about her hair, eyes, lack of hearing, and the smell that happens to stay with her even after she's unmorphed, although she tends to hide that under her thick shell. She is possibly asexual and aromatic. Arsenal *Striped Skunk Morpher *Skunk Zhua Appearance Shorter than people expect, to the point it's a bit of a running joke. She isn't as much pretty as she is striking, and not exactly in a good way. Skunkie has a rather pinched face, with a mouth and nose that seem a bit too small compared to her large, wide set eyes, one a very bright, vibrant blue and the other a much darker, more stormy blue. While her skin is mostly dark, there's a few spots of discoloration where her skin is either lighter or darker than it was supposed to. Her black hair is a rather frizzy, messy black, with a white forlock that makes people think of the Bride of Frankenstein. She tends to dress in black and white or silver, without much care about whether it really matches. Category:Power Rangers: Rejects Category:Power Rangers: War Games Category:White Ranger Category:Female Category:Human Category:Leader